User blog:Thunderchin/Duke Nukem vs. Quote
Duke Nukem, the womanizing, ass-kicking and bubble gum chewing savior of the Earth from many alien invasions! Or...Quote, robotic hero of the Floating Island and destroyer of the greatest evil the world has ever known! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!?!?! Weapons of the Battle 256px-Shotgun dnf.png|The Shotgun. Devastator.png|The Devastator. M1911 Pistol.jpg|The Pistol. 256px-Pipebomb.png|A crate of Pipebombs. 256px-Rpg.png|The RPG. Polarstarlvl3.gif|Quote fires his Polar Star. Smissilelvl3.gif|Two Super Missile shots in rapid succession. Bubblerlvl3.gif|Quote's Bubbler shield. Bladelvl2.gif|Quote launches a Blade phantasm. Fireballlvl3.gif|The Fireballs bounce up a hill. Spurmax.gif|The Spur once it is fully charged. Weapon Comparison The Fight Duke is in his favorite strip club, checking out the hot women and tipping the various strippers at the club. "Don't worry girls, there's plenty of Duke to go around..." he mutters as he walks around doing this. He spies a particularly cute blonde with pale skin, and he walks up to her with a pickup line. She shrieks, slapping Duke upside the face. "I have a boyfriend!" she shrieks as she runs from the situation. Duke runs after her for awhile, to the lobby/video rental part of the store, but then when the blonde runs out the door, in comes a brown-haired, scarf-of-Asskicking wearing guy! He trips up Duke near one of the shelves, but when Quote stands over Duke, Duke kicks him in the face with his Mighty Boot. Quote is knocked back, allowing Duke to spring up from the floor and draw his Pistol. The bullets strike Quote, but only do minimal damage. Quote, meanwhile, draws his Polar Star, and he spams Duke's vicinity with the unlimited fire from the weapon. Duke is struck in the shoulder but makes it to cover, and he uses his Portable Medkit to restore his health. Duke comes back up with an RPG, and Quote runs down a hallway followed by a swarm of rockets. Quote pulls into an adjacent room to avoid the onslaught while he prepares his Blade for an ambush. Duke sure enough puts away his RPG and prepares his Shotgun as he advances to Quote's location. He turns the corner... Duke barely registers Quote's attack in time to sidestep as the robot throws a phantasm from his Blade. The phantasm nicks him anyway, though it inflicts a graze wound and does not deter Duke throwing a Pipebomb into the room. He hits the remote, sending Quote to the floor and the Blade scattering out of his hands. He rolls onto his back as Duke goes in with the Shotgun, in the process taking out his Bubbler. A shield of white bubbles from the Bubbler envelops Quote, protecting him from Duke's Shotgun blast. The bubbles then, at Quote's command, fly right at Duke like a wall. They leave burn marks where they hit Duke, and knock him back, but do no real damage. It does, however, allow Quote to escape through the window of the room they were just in. Duke recovers and throws a Pipebomb after Quote, Quote returning fire from the Fireball through the window. Duke is hit by a Fireball, and while he rolls around to extinguish the flames that engulf him, triggers the last Pipebomb. Quote leaps off just as Duke hits the detonator, using his trusty Booster 2.0 to break his fall and land in the alley below. Quote then charges up the Polar Star to make the Spur, hitting the MAX power level. He sees Duke leap out of the window Quote himself had escaped from, and Duke breaks his own fall with his Jetpack, landing in front of Quote with his Shotgun ready. He turns to face Quote just as the latter releases the charged shot. It phases right through Duke, just as the hologram of Duke disintegrates into static and fades out. Duke, having healed from his burns with the rest of his Portable Medkit and fooled his opponent with the Holoduke, sprang to life at the end of the alley with his RPG, spraying Quote's vicinity once more. But Quote this time strafes around Duke's fire and responds with triple shots from his own Super Missile launcher. The two outstrafe each other until both run out of ammo. Once he realizes he is out of ammunition, Quote takes off running through an adjacent building. Through this maze of alleyways and buildings, Quote consults his Map System and identifies a route to a handy treasure chest. Quote reaches it and finds more ammo for his Super Missiles, unaware Duke has followed him, finding his Devastator where he had previously hidden it in a Dumpster. Quote reloads his Super Missiles and turns around, only to find that Duke is about ten meters away. Duke pulls the triggers on his Devastator just as Quote turns around, striking true on Quote's chest and decimating it in a river of rocket fire. Duke, Devastator still ready, walks up to Quote, rips the head right off of Quote's body, and then pulls down his pants and takes a shit down Quote's neck. Winner: Duke Nukem. Category:Blog posts